This invention is in the field of soybean breeding, specifically relating to a soybean variety designated 93M40.
The present invention relates to a new and distinctive soybean variety, designated 93M40 which has been the result of years of careful breeding and selection as part of a soybean breeding program. There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include higher seed yield, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic qualities.
These processes, which lead to the final step of marketing and distribution, can take from six to twelve years from the time the first cross is made. Therefore, development of new varieties is a time-consuming process that requires precise forward planning, efficient use of resources, and a minimum of changes in direction.
Soybean (Glycine max), is an important and valuable field crop. Thus, a continuing goal of soybean breeders is to develop stable, high yielding soybean varieties that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are obviously to maximize the amount of grain produced on the land used and to supply food for both animals and humans. To accomplish this goal, the soybean breeder must select and develop soybean plants that have the traits that result in superior varieties.
Pioneer soybean research staff creates over 500,000 potential new varieties each year. Of those new varieties, less than 50 and more commonly less than 25 are actually selected for commercial use.
The soybean is the world""s leading source of vegetable oil and protein meal. The oil extracted from soybeans is used for cooking oil, margarine, and salad dressings. Soybean oil is composed of saturated, monounsaturated and polyunsaturated fatty acids. It has a typical composition of 11% palmitic, 4% stearic, 25% oleic, 50% linoleic and 9% linolenic fatty acid content (xe2x80x9cEconomic Implications of Modified Soybean Traits Summary Reportxe2x80x9d, Iowa Soybean Promotion Board and American Soybean Association Special Report 92S, May 1990). Changes in fatty acid composition for improved oxidative stability and nutrition are constantly sought after. Industrial uses of soybean oil which is subjected to further processing include ingredients for paints, plastics, fibers, detergents, cosmetics, and lubricants. Soybean oil may be split, inter-esterified, sulfurized, epoxidized, polymerized, ethoxylated, or cleaved. Designing and producing soybean oil derivatives with improved functionality, oliochemistry, is a rapidly growing field. The typical mixture of triglycerides is usually split and separated into pure fatty acids, which are then combined with petroleum-derived alcohols or acids, nitrogen, sulfonates, chlorine, or with fatty alcohols derived from fats and oils.
Soybean is also used as a food source for both animals and humans. Soybean is widely used as a source of protein for animal feeds for poultry, swine and cattle. During processing of whole soybeans, the fibrous hull is removed and the oil is extracted. The remaining soybean meal is a combination of carbohydrates and approximately 50% protein.
For human consumption soybean meal is made into soybean flour which is processed to protein concentrates used for meat extenders or specialty pet foods. Production of edible protein ingredients from soybean offers a healthy, less expensive replacement for animal protein in meats as well as dairy-type products.
According to the invention, there is provided a novel soybean variety, designated 93M40. This invention thus relates to the seeds of soybean variety 93M40, to the plants of soybean 93M40 to plant parts of soybean variety 93M40 and to methods for producing a soybean plant produced by crossing soybean variety 93M40 with another soybean plant, using 93M40 as either the male or the female parent. This invention also relates to methods for producing a soybean plant containing in its genetic material one or more transgenes and to the transgenic soybean plants and plant parts produced by those methods. This invention also relates to soybean varieties or breeding varieties and plant parts derived from soybean variety 93M40, to methods for producing other soybean varieties, lines or plant parts derived from soybean variety 93M40 and to the soybean plants, varieties, and their parts derived from use of those methods. This invention further relates to soybean seeds, plants, and plant parts produced by crossing the soybean variety 93M40 with another soybean variety preferably as part of a breeding program. Soybean variety 93M40 demonstrates a valuable combination of traits which include multi-race Phytophthora Root Rot resistance. Soybean variety 93M40 is in the relative maturity group III and is particularly adapted to the Plains, Mideast, Midwest, Heartland, and Eastern areas of the United States.
Certain definitions used in the specification are provided below. Also in the examples which follow, a number of terms are used. In order to provide a clear and consistent understanding of the specification and claims, including the scope to be given such terms, the following definitions are provided:
ALLELE=any of one or more alternative forms of a genetic sequence. In a diploid cell or organism, the two alleles of a given sequence occupy corresponding loci on a pair of homologous chromosomes.
BACKCROSSING=Process in which a breeder crosses a progeny variety back to one of the parental genotypes one or more times.
BREEDING=The genetic manipulation of living organisms.
BU/A=Bushels per Acre. The seed yield in bushels/acre is the actual yield of the grain at harvest.
BSR=Brown Stem Rot Tolerance. This is a visual disease score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes in a given test. The score is based on leaf symptoms of yellowing and necrosis caused by brown stem rot. A score of 9 indicates no symptoms. Visual scores range down to a score of 1 which indicates severe symptoms of leaf yellowing and necrosis. In the tables provided herein, susceptible means a score of 1-3 and resistant means a score of 6-9.
CNKR=Stem Canker Tolerance. This is a visual disease score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes in a given test. The score is based upon premature plant death. A score of 9 indicates no symptoms, whereas a score of 1 indicates the entire experimental unit died very early.
COTYLEDON=A cotyledon is a type of seed leaf. The cotyledon contains the food storage tissues of the seed.
ELITE VARIETY=A variety that is sufficiently homozygous and homogeneous to be used for commercial grain production. An elite variety may also be used in further breeding.
EMBRYO=The embryo is the small plant contained within a mature seed.
EMGSC=Emergence Score. The percentage of emerged plants in a plot respective to the number of seeds planted.
F3=This symbol denotes a generation resulting from the selfing of the F2 generation along with selection for type and rogueing of off-types. The xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d number is a term commonly used in genetics, and designates the number of the filial generation. The xe2x80x9cF3xe2x80x9d generation denotes the offspring resulting from the selfing or self mating of members of the generation having the next lower xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d number, viz. the F2 generation.
FEC=Iron-deficiency Chlorosis. Plants are scored 1 to 9 based on visual observations. A score of 1 indicates the plants are dead or dying from iron-deficiency chlorosis, a score of 5 means plants have intermediate health with some leaf yellowing and a score of 9 means no stunting of the plants or yellowing of the leaves. Plots are usually scored in mid July.
FECL=Iron-deficiency Chlorosis. Plants are scored 1 to 9 based on visual observations. A score of 1 indicates the plants are dead or dying from iron-deficiency chlorosis, a score of 5 means plants have intermediate health with some leaf yellowing and a score of 9 means no stunting of the plants or yellowing of the leaves. Plots are scored around mid August.
FEY=Frogeye Tolerance. This is a visual disease score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes in a given test. The score is based upon leaf lesions. A score of 9 indicates no lesions, whereas a score of 1 indicates severe leaf necrosis.
G/C Count=Refers to the seed weight as measured in grams per 100 seeds.
GENOTYPE=Refers to the genetic constitution of a cell or organism.
HABIT=This refers to the physical appearance of a plant. It can be determinate, semi-determinate, intermediate, or indeterminate. In soybeans, indeterminate varieties are those in which stem growth is not limited by formation of a reproductive structure (i.e., flowers, pods and seeds) and hence growth continues throughout flowering and during part of pod filling. The main stem will develop and set pods over a prolonged period under favorable conditions. In soybeans, determinate varieties are those in which stem growth ceases at flowering time. Most flowers develop simultaneously, and most pods fill at approximately the same time. The terms semi-determinate and intermediate are also used to describe plant habit and are defined in Bernard, R. L. 1972. xe2x80x9cTwo genes affecting stem termination in soybeans.xe2x80x9d Crop Science 12:235-239; Woodworth, C. M. 1932. xe2x80x9cGenetics and breeding in the improvement of the soybean.xe2x80x9d Bull. Agric. Exp. Stn. (Illinois) 384:297-404; Woodworth, C. M. 1933. xe2x80x9cGenetics of the Soybean.xe2x80x9d J. Am. Soc. Agron. 25:36-51.
HGT=Plant Height. Plant height is taken from the top of the soil to top pod of the plant and is measured in inches.
HILUM=This refers to the scar left on the seed which marks the place where the seed was attached to the pod prior to it (the seed) being harvested.
HYPL=Hypocotyl Elongation. This score indicates the ability of the seed to emerge when planted 3xe2x80x3 deep in sand pots and with a controlled temperature of 25xc2x0 C. The number of plants that emerge each day are counted. Based on this data, each genotype is given a 1 to 9 score based on its rate of emergence and percent of emergence. A score of 9 indicates an excellent rate and percent of emergence, an intermediate score of 5 indicates average ratings and a 1 score indicates a very poor rate and percent of emergence.
HYPOCOTYL=A hypocotyl is the portion of an embryo or seedling between the cotyledons and the root. Therefore, it can be considered a transition zone between shoot and root.
LDGSEV=Lodging Resistance. Lodging is rated on a scale of 1 to 9. A score of 9 indicates erect plants. A score of 5 indicates plants are leaning at a 45xc2x0 angle in relation to the ground and a score of 1 indicates plants are laying on the ground.
LEAFLETS=These are part of the plant shoot, and they manufacture food for the plant by the process of photosynthesis.
LINKAGE=Refers to a phenomenon wherein alleles on the same chromosome tend to segregate together more often than expected by chance if their transmission was independent.
LINKAGE DISEQUILIBRIUM=Refers to a phenomenon wherein alleles tend to remain together in linkage groups when segregating from parents to offspring, with a greater frequency than expected from their individual frequencies.
LLE=Linoleic Acid Percent. Linoleic acid is one of the five most abundant fatty acids in soybean seeds. It is measured by gas chromatography and is reported as a percent of the total oil content.
LLN=Linolenic Acid Percent. Linolenic acid is one of the five most abundant fatty acids in soybean seeds. It is measured by gas chromatography and is reported as a percent of the total oil content.
MAT ABS=Absolute Maturity. This term is defined as the length of time from planting to complete physiological development (maturity). The period from planting until maturity is reached is measured in days, usually in comparison to one or more standard varieties. Plants are considered mature when 95% of the pods have reached their mature color.
MATURITY GROUP=This refers to an agreed-on industry division of groups of varieties, based on the zones in which they are adapted primarily according to day length or latitude. They consist of very long day length varieties (Groups 000, 00, 0), and extend to very short day length varieties (Groups VII, VIII, IX, X).
OIL=Oil Percent. Soybean seeds contain a considerable amount of oil. Oil is measured by NIR spectrophotometry, and is reported on an as is percentage basis.
OLC=Oleic Acid Percent. Oleic acid is one of the five most abundant fatty acids in soybean seeds. It is measured by gas chromatography and is reported as a percent of the total oil content.
PEDIGREE DISTANCE=Relationship among generations based on their ancestral links as evidenced in pedigrees. May be measured by the distance of the pedigree from a given starting point in the ancestry.
PRT or PRTLAB=Phytophthora megasperma var sojae response. PRT or PRTLAB is a visual disease score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes in a given test, including known resistant and susceptible checks for use as references in scoring. The score is based upon assessing soybean seedlings for damage from hypocotyl inoculation with a race specific culture. A score of 9 indicates that the seedling is as viable as the resistant check, and a score of 1 indicates that the seedling is as damaged as the susceptible check. In the tables provided herein, susceptible means a score of 1-3 and resistant means a score of 6-9. When response is shown with reference to a particular phytophthora race (PMG), such response is determined by a specific allele conferring race specific resistance. Individual alleles at individual loci can be determined by marker analysis and/or bioassay.
PLM=Palmitic Acid Percent. Palmitic acid is one of the five most abundant fatty acids in soybean seeds. It is measured by gas chromatography and is reported as a percent of the total oil content.
POD=This refers to the fruit of a soybean plant. It consists of the hull or shell (pericarp) and the soybean seeds.
PRMMAT=Predicted Relative Maturity. Soybean maturities are divided into relative maturity groups. In the United States the most common maturity groups are 00 through VIII. Within maturity groups 00 through V are sub-groups. A sub-group is a tenth of a relative maturity group. Within narrow comparisons, the difference of a tenth of a relative maturity group equates very roughly to a day difference in maturity at harvest.
PRO=Protein Percent. Soybean seeds contain a considerable amount of protein. Protein is generally measured by NIR spectrophotometry, and is reported on an as is percentage basis.
PUBESCENCE=This refers to a covering of very fine hairs closely arranged on the leaves, stems and pods of the soybean plant.
RKI=Root-knot Nematode, Southern. This is a visual disease score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes in a given test. The score is based upon digging plants to visually score the roots for presence or absence of galling. A score of 9 indicates that there is no galling of the roots, a score of 1 indicates large severe galling cover most of the root system which results in pre-mature death from decomposing of the root system.
RKA=Root-knot Nematode, Peanut. This is a visual disease score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes in a given test. The score is based upon digging plants to look at the roots for presence or absence of galling. A score of 9 indicates that there is no galling of the roots, a score of 1 indicates large severe galling cover most of the root system which results in pre-mature death from decomposing of the root system.
SCN=Soybean Cyst Nematode response. This is a visual disease score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes in a given test, including known resistant and susceptible checks for use as references in scoring. The score is based upon assessing soybean seedling roots for the number of cysts. A score of 9 indicates that the number of cysts on the roots of the experimental variety is equal to or less than 7% of the number of cysts on the roots of the susceptible check, and a score of 1 indicates that the number of cysts on the roots of the experimental variety is equal to or greater than the number of cysts on the roots of the susceptible check. In the tables provided herein, susceptible means a score of 1-3 and resistant means a score of 6-9.
SDVIG=Seedling Vigor. The score is based on the speed of emergence of the plants within a plot relative to other plots within an experiment. A score of 9 indicates that 90% of plants growing have expanded first leaves. A score of 1 indicates no plants have expanded first leaves.
SDS=Sudden Death Syndrome. Tolerance to Sudden Death Syndrome is rated on a scale of 1 to 9, with a score of 1 being very susceptible ranging up to a score of 9 being tolerant.
S/LB=Seeds per Pound. Soybean seeds vary in seed size, therefore, the number of seeds required to make up one pound also varies. This affects the pounds of seed required to plant a given area, and can also impact end uses.
SHATTR=Shattering. This refers to the amount of pod dehiscence prior to harvest. Pod dehiscence involves seeds falling from the pods to the soil. This is a visual score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes within a given test. A score of 9 means pods have not opened and no seeds have fallen out. A score of 5 indicates approximately 50% of the pods have opened, with seeds falling to the ground and a score of 1 indicates 100% of the pods are opened.
SHOOTS=These are a portion of the body of the plant. They consist of stems, petioles and leaves.
STC=Stearic Acid Percent. Stearic acid is one of the five most abundant fatty acids in soybean seeds. It is measured by gas chromatography and is reported as a percent of the total oil content.
WH MD=White Mold Tolerance. This is a visual disease score from 1 to 9 comparing all genotypes in a given test. The score is based upon observations of mycelial growth and death of plants. A score of 9 indicates no symptoms. Visual scores of 1 indicate complete death of the experimental unit.
YIELD BU/A=YIELD (BUSHELS/ACRE). Yield of the grain at harvest in bushels per acre adjusted to 13.5% moisture, with a bushel being equal to 60 pounds.
When referring to area of adaptability, such term is used to describe the location with the environmental condition s that would be well suited for this soybean variety. Area of adaptability is based on a number of factors, for example: days to maturity, insect resistance, disease resistance, and drought resistance. Area of adaptability does not indicate that the soybean variety will grow in every location within the area of adaptability or that it will not grow outside the area.
Midwest: Iowa and Missouri
Heartland: Illinois and the western half of Indiana
Plains: ⅔ of the eastern parts of South Dakota and Nebraska
North Central: Minnesota, Wisconsin, the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, and the eastern half of North Dakota
Mideast: Michigan, Ohio, and the eastern half of Indiana
Eastern: Pennsylvania, Delaware, Maryland, Rhode Island, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, New York, Vermont, and Maine
Southern: Virginia, West Virginia, Tennessee, Kentucky, Arkansas, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, and Louisiana
Western: Texas, Kansas, Colorado, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Nevada, California, Washington, Oregon, Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, the western half of North Dakota, and the western ⅓ of South Dakota and Nebraska
PMG infested soils: soils containing Phytophthora megasperma 
Narrow rows: 7xe2x80x3 and 15xe2x80x3 row spacing
High yield environments: areas which lack normal stress for example they have sufficient rainfall, water drainage, low disease pressure, and low weed pressure
Tough environments: areas which have stress challenges, opposite of a high yield environment